Compliments
by ImagineThis22
Summary: Sherlock and John must attend the trial regarding Moriarty, but will they ever make it there? My take on how the pre-trial scene would've went... I don't own these characters...I WISH I did!


[John]

I straightened my suit-cuffs and tightened the tie around my neck as Sherlock prepared himself in the other room.

Today was the big trial against Moriarty and we both had to be present. Well, I guess I didn't, but Sherlock was required to go and I couldn't let him face this alone. I was his anchor, after all.

"John!" A strangled cry came from the next room, startling me from my thoughts.

I dashed down the stairs, into the room, and found him wrestling with, not a criminal (as I thought), but a tie. The consulting detective was pulling desperately at the tie, trying to loosen it from his neck and get air into his lungs.

"Sherlock?" I had to stifle my laughter from the sight.

Sherlock's eyes darted over to me, glazed with fear and anger. "Get this bloody tie off me!"

I let a chuckle slip and was met with a piercing glare. "Sorry…" I muttered, running over to his side. I put my hands on his shoulders to make him stop squirming and when he did, I went to work on the tie. "Jesus, Sherlock! You _knotted_ it?"

Sherlock rolled his eyes. "Do I look like I know how to tie a tie?"

I loosened the knot and began to tie it the right way. "Well, I just thought…"

"I have deleted the procedure of knowing how to tie a tie the correct way. It isn't useful to my cases; therefore, I do not need to know how to do it." Sherlock breathed a sigh of relief at finally being able to breathe.

"Well, it would've been useful now."

"What is the reason I must wear a tie? It would've been easier to just wear a scarf. Why can't I wear a scarf?" Sherlock babbled mindlessly, completely ignoring my statement.

"A scarf isn't proper in court. Now, stop whining. You look quite…dapper." I smiled reassuringly and turned towards the mirror on the wall.

Sherlock's lips cracked into a slight smile as he took in the compliment. "And you, Doctor Watson, _you_ look quite…uh…handsome." He blushed silently.

I smiled, half out of surprise and half out of sheer happiness. A compliment from Sherlock Holmes was about as rare as a Bigfoot sighting. "Thanks, mate." My eyes traveled to the man behind me in the mirror who was now twisting his tie around his fingers. I groaned and turned back towards him. "Sherlock, leave the tie alone. We have to look our best." I removed his hands from the tie and flattened the tie against his firm chest…

I cleared my throat and ripped my lingering hand away, trying to hide the blush that was now up to my ears. "We have to look…presentable, and if you keep playing with your tie, we won't. Good?"

Sherlock nodded. "But…John, you always look your best. Why would you be concerned with looking great when you always do?" He faltered and turned to hide his blush. "Err, sorry."

I smiled even wider. "Wow, two compliments from Sherlock Holmes in a span of five minutes? What did I do to deserve this? Really, what did I do? I want this to happen more often." I laughed, straightening my jacket for the umpteenth time, and brushing some fuzz off my tux.

"If compliments please you, I will be more aware to do them more often." Sherlock ruffled his hair and sighed. "Should we be going?"

I turned on my heel and approached him. "Okay, this is too weird. Compliments? Promises to do more of them often to please me? What third world demon has gotten inside you to make you say these things?"

"Come now, John. How is my behavior in any way 'weird'?" Sherlock furrowed his brow at the man in front of him. "I am merely trying to appease you."

My jaw dropped. "Appease me? Since when have you wanted to appease _anyone_?"

"Since _you_ moved in." His answer was short and quick, not missing a beat.

A silence settled on the pair, now just staring into each other's eyes.

Sherlock was the one to break the uncomfortable silence. "So, um, should we be going?"

"No, no. Not just yet."

Sherlock seemed uncomfortable about my answer.

"Why are you so scared now?"

"I'm not scared. I do not get '_scared'_." Sherlock answered, avoiding my gaze.

"Well, you are scared…but something else is present in your emotions too…" I analyzed his reaction and behavior as the conversation progressed.

"Oh, really, Doctor Watson? Care to elaborate?" Sherlock could not help himself from the smug grin that played on his lips. John actually thought he could deduce his emotions. _How adorable…no, not adorable. Well, yeah…maybe…Yeah. Adorable. The doctor before him was undeniably adorable, _Sherlock thought.

I smiled deviously. Since living with Sherlock Holmes, I was sure I had picked up some of his skills. _Now I just hope they're right…_ "Pupils dilated –even as we speak, constant blushing, you're 'comfortableness', change in breathing pattern-"

"If what I think you're suggesting is indeed what you're suggesting…you are hopelessly wrong, John."

"No, no. I'm right. You're attracted to me, Sherlock." I grinned smugly.

"And how'd you make that assumption?"

"I just told you, you git. Plus…" I trailed off and waited for him to ask the question that would lead him into my trap.

"Plus? Plus what?"

He was trapped now. "I took your pulse." I took in his confused expression. "When I fixed your tie, my hand lingered on your chest because I could feel your heart about to burst out of your rib-cage." I clarified. "You, Mr. Holmes, are _attracted_ to me."

"And what about you?" Sherlock shot back, his anger stemming from embarrassment.

I was taken aback. "W-what about me?"

"You're attracted to me, too." He stepped closer, closing the miniscule gap between us. "I can tell."

"How?" I swallowed the lump that appeared in my throat.

"Well, first, you didn't shoot down the deduction…" He smiled mischievously.

"Dammit!" I mumbled.

"And second, all those things you diagnosed about me, well, you're experiencing them now, too." Sherlock's mischievous smile morphed into a regular, genuine smile. "How could I not have seen it sooner?"

"Because you're an idiot." I replied, a smile tugging at the corner of my mouth.

He smiled broadly and yanked me by my tie up to his lips.

I was shocked at first, but eventually, I melted into the kiss. I pulled his tie so that his body was flush against mine, and snaked my arms around his neck.

His grip on my tie released and he wrapped his long arms around my waist, bringing me impossibly closer.

My hands traveled up to his dark curls, and I gently pulled his head away. "The…the trial…we-we have to go…" I breathed heavily, oxygen starved.

He rolled his eyes and brought his lips against mine softly. "You shouldn't have worn a suit, John…You don't know what it does to me." He mumbled against my lips.

I smiled. "I'll keep that in mind…" I pressed my lips against his again and parted them to let my tongue explore his beautiful lips. He parted his lips and let my tongue slip inside. We deepened the kiss and moved to the couch. I laid him down, setting myself on top of him, and began to kiss down his jawline.

His fingers found my buttons to my tux and he began to fiddle with them to remove my shirt.

I paused and put my hands on his, still working against the buttons. "Sherlock, we still have a trial to go to…we can't."

He groaned. "Sod the trial. I need you, I need you _now_. Do you know how long I've been dreaming about this?"

"Me too, but, Sherlock." I sighed.

"Besides, I have a case that needs dealing with." He smirked.

"A case? What case? You don't have a case…"

"The case regarding your missing heterosexuality…" His smirk deepened.

I smiled. "Oh, Sherlock. That case is hopelessly lost."

**_THANKS FOR READING! I HOPE YOU ENJOYED!_**

**_PLEASE FAVORITE/FOLLOW/REVIEW!_**


End file.
